


green is sweeter on you than me

by kingsofneon



Series: horny reading list [32]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Body Shots, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon
Summary: “He’s just too-” Sabo’s nose wrinkles like he’d tasted something foul. “Nice.”“You like that about him.”
Relationships: Fushicho Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: horny reading list [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641943
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	green is sweeter on you than me

**Author's Note:**

> req for; MAS but filthy? Maybe jealousy, but who is jealous?  
> :/// we did not get to the filthy part. whoops.

“I’ll bite your hand off if you pat me.”

“You couldn’t.”

“I’d draw blood.”

“Mm, that one’s more likely, yoi. What’s he done now?”

Sabo indicates with his drink to where Ace is sprawled across a tabletop, stomach jolting with laughter as someone licks salt off his abdomen, and Marco says _ah_ even as his grip tightens on Sabo’s shoulder.

“Like, really? Body shots? Is he fifteen?” Sabo scoffs.

Marco hums curiously. “Last I checked you were both twenty. It’s a good enough age for body shots.”

“Twenty-five.” Sabo mutters petulantly, and then adds, “Don’t you start doing that fucking thing again Marco, I only have it in me to be pissed at one of you right now.” 

“Maybe I’m trying to be a target.”

Sabo snorts, and Marco feels a smile pull at the corner of his lips at the amusement in the sound. He watches as Sabo’s attention drifts purposefully away from Ace, and he turns to face Marco. Tactfully, Marco doesn’t call him cute even though his cheeks are faintly flushed from alcohol and body heat. Soft warmth grows in his chest.

“You are easier to be mad at,” Sabo says, but he’s smiling, loose and easy, and Marco gives him a quick kiss. Well. He attempts for a quick kiss, but Sabo grabs his collar, fast as a snake, and nips at Marco’s bottom lip, tongue flicking against his mouth. Marco’s knees go weak, and he bends lower for a better angle, letting Sabo take charge with a low moan. Sabo only lets him go when Marco’s lips are tingling, his cock stirring to interest in the proceedings. “Guess I’ll forgive you, though,” Sabo murmurs, licking his spit-slick lips with a slow flick of his tongue. “You’re a better kisser than Ace.”

Marco tries to grin, but he knows it’s dazed by the pleased, self-satisfied look Sabo gets on his face. “Had more time to practice, yoi. Didn’t want to let you nitpick.”

Ace shrieks, and in tandem their attention snaps over to him before they clock the grin on his face and the following sound of his delighted laughter. Sabo scowls.

“He’s just too-” Sabo’s nose wrinkles like he’d tasted something foul. “ _Nice_.”

“You like that about him.”

“I don’t, and fuck off.”

“You like that about _me,_ “ Marco says teasingly, and Sabo makes an affronted, spluttering noise.

“Actually, at this moment, I have decided that I hate you.”

“You’ve got a type.”

“ _So_ much hatred!” Sabo says, his voice pitching just a bit, and Marco laughs, snagging his drink before Sabo can throw it over him.

“However will I survive under the weight of your hatred?” Marco says, and Sabo _laughs,_ flustered and angry, hitting Marco in the side.

“Oh I am going to take this out on you so bad later-”

“Promise?” he asks, and Sabo blushes vibrant red. It’s nice, really, that even after four years, Sabo being drunk means he’s easy to tease. The singular benefit to not being able to drink alcohol without seastone is this; his boyfriend’s flustered, pleased face, eyes a pretty blown-black.

“I enjoying seeing you wrecked too much to need to _promise,”_ Sabo sneers, and Marco swallows the eager lump in his throat that makes him want to go _well, prove it then._

Instead, he glances at Ace, and leans into Sabo to whisper. “What about,” Marco offers, “we show Ace what he’s missing out on, by not doing shots with _us_?”

**Author's Note:**

> okay i also tag rambled on tumblr and it was Good. Ace took over but tbh Ace / Sabo are more likely to get jealous of Marco than of any other way around. Sabo is the turnpin here, though he tries to hide it. He's protective in a possessive sort of way (though he tries not to be). 
> 
> Marco is a lot more relaxed; experience and confidence will do that to you, but also, for ages in the back of his mind he finds it very hard to get rid of the 'well i was expecting them to leave me eventually / at least I have this time with them' both as a manifestation of knowing he's immortal and the experience he has on them. whereas ace and sabo??? feral kids who fought for everything they had? oh yeah those motherfuckers are gonna be *out* for it if someone gets too close to *their* boyfriend. and granted I think they'd be mybe a bit more subtle, just evil bodyguard grin, possessive hands, many marks after someone flirts with Marco, sorta jealous, and i dont see it happening often bc Marco turns people down who flirt/is very focused on Them and his fam, but ace and sabo both know you gotta Fight to keep the things u want. And they fought VERY hard to get marco.
> 
> anyway review bc u love me tyty  
> also lmfao, probs after they tease ace, ace is just, neither of u did body shots off me that was the whole reason i wanted to do them ):  
> sabo and marco sharing a look: OH  
> sabo and marco: well we can fix that :)


End file.
